Captain EO
Captain EO (alternately, Captain Eo) is a 1986 3-D film which is shown at Epcot, Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland, and Disneyland Paris. The film stars Michael Jackson as the titular hero. It was directed by Francis Ford Coppola, executive-produced by George Lucas, photographed by Vittorio Storaro, produced by Rusty Lemorande, and written by Lemorande, Lucas and Coppola. The score was written by James Horner, and featured two songs ("We Are Here to Change the World" and "Another Part of Me") by Michael Jackson. The Supreme Leader was played by Anjelica Huston. Epcot The attraction opened on September 12, 1986 in the Future World land at Epcot. The attraction was then closed on July 6, 1994 to make way for the Honey, I Shrunk the Audience attraction. Captain EO then returned on July 2, 2010 replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Disneyland The attraction opened on September 18, 1986 in the Tomorrowland section of the theme park. It closed on April 7, 1997 to make way for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. It then returned on February 23, 2010 replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Tokyo Disneyland The attraction opened on March 20, 1987 in the Tomorrowland area of the park. It then closed on September 1, 1996 to make way for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. It returned on July 1, 2010 in place of Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Disneyland Paris The attraction was opened in Discoveryland on April 12, 1992. It was then closed on August 17, 1998 making way for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience but returned on June 12, 2010 replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Plot The movie tells the story of Captain EO and the ragtag crew of his spaceship on a mission to deliver a gift to the Supreme Leader, an alien queen ruling over a world of rotting, twisted metal and steaming vents. Captain EO's alien crew consists of his small flying sidekick Fuzzball, the double-headed navigator and pilot Idee & Odee, robotic security officer Major Domo, small robot Minor Domo (who fits like a module into Major Domo) and the clumsy elephant-like shipmate Hooter (Tony Cox) who always manages to blunder the crew's missions. Upon arriving on the planet, the crew is captured and sentenced to be tortured. Before being sent away, EO tells the Supreme Leader (Anjelica Huston) that he sees the beauty hidden within her and that he brings her the key to unlock it: his song. The two robot members of the crew transform into music instruments and the crew members begin to play the various instruments. As Hooter runs toward his instrument, he trips over EO's cape and breaks his instrument, stopping the music. The spell broken, the Supreme Leader orders her guards to capture EO and his crew. Hooter manages to repair his instrument and sends out a blast of music, providing EO with the power to throw off the guards. He uses his power to transform the dark hulking guards into agile dancers who fall into step behind him for a dance number. As EO presses forward toward the Supreme Leader, she unleashes her Whip Warriors (two cybernetic defenders, each with a whip and shield that can deflect EO's powers). The others all run away, leaving EO to fight the Whip Warriors alone. EO is trapped by a closing gate and is preparing for a last stand as both of the Whip Warriors draw their whips back for a final blow. Fuzzball drops his instrument and speedily flies over to tie the two whips together, causing the Whip Warriors to be thrown off balance, giving EO an opportunity to transform them as well. With no further obstacles, EO uses his power to transform the Supreme Leader into a beautiful woman, her lair into a peaceful Greek temple and the planet into a verdant paradise. A celebration breaks out as EO and his crew triumphantly exit and fly off into space. Special effects Captain EO was a pioneer of the current wave of 4-D films in which the special effects extend into the auditorium with the audience. Effects included lasers shooting over the audience, laser impacts on the walls of the theater, smoke effects, and starfields that filled the theater. These effects resulted in the 17-minute film, costing an estimated $17 to $30 million dollars to produce. At the time the most expensive film ever produced on a per-minute basis due. Merchandising The story was adapted in the comic book Eclipse 3-D Special #18. Trivia * The design of the Borg Queen from Star Trek: First Contact was influenced by the Supreme Leader. * The logo design for Captain EO inspired the logo for 1980s computer games company Electric Dreams Software. * The costume for Hooter is based on Max Rebo, from Return of the Jedi. * The video game Space Channel 5 makes reference to Captain EO: it includes a singing, dancing character, named Space Michael Jackson (voice by Michael Jackson himself) whose in-game biography card reveals that he'd previously saved the world with his singing and dancing. * No doubt due to the high cost of the 3D process limiting the ability to reshoot scenes, the film contains a number of continuity errors such as props moving location between shots and Jackson's jacket buttoning and unbuttoning instantaneously. There are also some effects errors such as the small robot puppet being seen on the stick that supports him. At one point, Huston's legs can be seen extending behind her as she is suspended above the set. * In the summer of 2009, fan sites such as MiceAge reported that Captain EO would be returning for Disneyland's Halloween Time, but was then postponed until January 2010. At D23 Expo, Bob Iger dispelled the rumors, saying there are no definite plans to bring back the attractionhttp://travel.latimes.com/daily-deal-blog/index.php/iger-no-plans-to-bri-5337/. * On December 18, 2009 (6 months after the death of Michael Jackson), it was announced in the Disney Parks media blog that Captain EO would indeed be making a comeback in February 2010. The announcement was made by Heather Hurst Rivera, Manager of Print and Social Media for Disneyland Resort. http://disneyparks.disney.go.com/blog/2009/12/captain-eo-returns-to-disneyland-resort/ See also * Epcot attraction and entertainment history * Tokyo Disneyland attraction and entertainment history * List of past Disneyland attractions References External links * * [http://www.michael-jackson-trader.com/movies/captaineo.html Captain EO movie information] - includes screenshots of the main characters. *[http://www.wdwhistory.com/Epcot/FutureWorld/Imagination/CaptainEO/ Captain EO at WDWHistory.com] Category:Disneyland attractions Category:3-D attractions Category:Discoveryland attractions Category:Epcot attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions